


Again

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, kind of, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: It's then, three years into their friendship, when San realizes how much Wooyoung means to him; then, in the middle of the street, in pouring rain, that's when San realizes he's in love.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I'm back :') with WooSan this time.  
> It's a bit too short but hopefully, you'll like it anyway. :)

It's right there, in the middle of a road, when the light turns green again and Wooyoung tugs on his sleeve to get him to the other side. Few cars honk at them and Wooyoung laughs and waves at the upset drivers. San chuckles at that and lets himself be dragged by the smaller man.

 

It's summer, during the day he weather gets awfully hot, but now it's two in the morning and the temperature dropped. San can see Wooyoung's breath and it stupidly reminds him of a dragon.

 

Now, San has no idea where exactly is Wooyoung taking him, or the reason behind it, but the younger of the two had this bright idea to go  _on an adventure_ in the middle of the night and San has never been good at telling Wooyoung no. They're running throught the mostly empty streets of Seoul, giggling at nothing and San's chest tightens when he sees Wooyoung's flushed cheeks and wide smile.

 

To their luck, as if this is a fanfiction and not a real life, it starts raining, heavily. The large raindrops are cold on their sweaty, heated skin and San squeaks when it first hits him. Wooyoung laughs again, loud, clear and absolutely beautiful.

 

It's then, three years into their friendship, when San realizes how much Wooyoung means to him; then, in the middle of the street, in pouring rain, that's when San realizes he's in love. He steps closer to the younger, looking right into his eyes that are partially covered by his wet hair that is sticking to his forehead. Wooyoung's smile falters and he clears his throat awkwadly, staring back at San who glances at his best friend's lips and right back at his eyes.

 

As if they are magnets, they're pressed against each other in a second, chest to chest. San cups Wooyoung's face gently, carefully, afraid that if he's anything but careful Wooyoung will disappear, shatter right in front of him.

 

"Kiss me already," Wooyoung mumbles and San does, because he's never been good at telling him no.

 

***

 

He has some minor issues with unlocking their door, mainly caused by not being able to see because his face is buried in Wooyoung's neck, leaving kisses all over it. Wooyoung whimpers quietly and backs into their dorm once the door is unlocked and open. San doesn't stop kissing him, can't stop even if he wanted to because Wooyoung is holding his head in place, but he doesn't want to, really doesn't want to.

 

They make their way to the living room, still soaked wet, and they giggle as they start peeling clothes from each other's bodies. They're making a mess and if Seonghwa was awake, he would definitely whack their heads with something.

 

Wooyoung lies down on the couch and pulls San down on top of him. The older immediately kisses him again, hands in Wooyoung's extremely damaged hair from all the bleach. The dorm is quiet and the sounds they're making as they kiss are almost too loud, San is afraid that they will wake someone up. He can't stop though, can't get enough of Wooyoung's lips, of his touches, of the sounds he tries to hold back.

 

If they were alone, San would encourage him to be loud, would want nothing else but to hear how good he's making him feel; it will have to wait for another day, for another time.

 

Finally wiggling his way out of the wet, skin tight pants, Wooyoung's still pressed to San, their mouths swollen from all the kissing. The older of the two moans quietly as soon as he gets his hands on Wooyoung's hips. His skin is cold and there's still a part of his brain that worries about his health and the consequences of being in the rain for way too long, but a vast majority of it is just a blur of  _wooyoung wooyoung wooyoung_.   
With a grunt from the younger boy, he leaves his lips to start kissing his neck, slowly making his way down to his chest and then his navel, all the way to his crotch. He mouths at Wooyoung's dick through the thin material of his underwear and almost beams at the sound the other boy makes.

 

They're in the dark, trying not to wake anyone up, the only source of light are the street lamps outside of the window, and Wooyoung's face is hidden in the shadows, yet San can clearly see how flushed and ravished he looks, and they barely did anything.

 

Deciding he can't wait any longer, he pulls off Wooyoung's boxers down and settles inbetween his legs, trying to be as comfortable as he can on that tiny couch.

 

"Can I?" It's the first time he's spoken up since they got home and his voice is a little hoarse. Wooyoung nods, too turned on to actually say anything out loud. It's the confirmation San needed so he leans down and takes Wooyoung into his mouth, just the head, circling it with his tongue. Wooyoung whimpers and arches his back. It's like a fuel to San, makes him want to do this all the time, just to hear  _that_ again.  
He starts pressing closed mouth kisses all over the length before licking up from the base to the top and taking him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sinks down. He relaxes his throat, wants to give Wooyoung everything but his gag reflex kicks in and he coughs and pulls away to catch his breath.

 

Wooyoung smiles at him and runs his fingers through San's hair before grabbing a fistful and pushing him back onto his dick. And who is San to say no to that?

 

He keeps teasing him with his tongue, pressing it against the sensitive spots, then licking down to his balls and teasing him there, too. Wooyoung is a mess by this point, breathing heavily, trying to stay as quiet as he possibly can.

 

"I wanna eat you out," San whispers, kissing the insides of Wooyoung's thighs.

 

"Yes, please," the other boy cries out, forcing his head back down. "I'm clean and all, please."

 

If San knew Wooyoung wanted it this much, he'd probably do it ages ago. He asks Wooyoung to turn around and get on all fours, for easier access. Once Wooyoung does so, face in the couch cushions and ass up, San parts his cheeks and licks a stripe right over his hole, earning a half muffled moan from the shorter boy. With a newfound vigour, he starts eating the boy out, teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue. It's messy, his spit gets everywhere, and Wooyoung keeps squirming and wiggling, high pitched moans and whimpers leaving his mouth.

 

"San, please, baby, stop, I need you inside me," Wooyoung says, pulling away from San who still has his hands on his ass. And dear god, San wants nothing more but...  
"We don't have lube and condoms lovebug, we can't, not today," he sighs, caressing the smooth skin of Wooyoung's hips.

 

"I don't care, I need you," the younger one flips over, lying on his back, trying to get San out of his underwear.

 

"I'm not going to do that and risk hurting you, Woo, no," it breaks his heart to see Wooyoung pout, too needy like this, and he wants to take him just like that, take him apart, make love to him until the younger boy cries from pleasure, but he loves him and he would never do this without the stuff they need.

 

"I have some in my room, I can go and get it."

 

"You'd wake Yeosang up. Next time, okay angel?" He leans down and kisses Wooyoung's tummy before taking his dick back into his mouth, sucking him until he finally finished right into San's mouth.

 

It's gross, it's definitely not something San  _loves_  but he doesn't mind because this is Wooyoung and San loves _him_ and he's willing to swallow if it means it makes him happy.

 

Once Wooyoung comes down from his high, he straddles San, sticking his hand down his underwear and jerks him off messily, kissing his broken moans away.

 

****

 

They fall asleep on the couch, under a blanket that's more for a decoration than anything else, itchy on their naked skin, but they're too spent to care.

 

When San wakes up, he's alone, their clothes gone from the floor. The seven other boys are having a breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone looks at him when he enters, Wooyoung's cheeks slightly pink, but he smiles at San. Yunho, Mingi and Jongho are giggling like the children they are and Hongjoong and Yeosang just look tired. Seonghwa, on the other hand, looks furious.

 

"You're going to scrub that couch clean, you hear me?" He says while handing him a plate with food.

 

"It's not dirty," San shrugs.

 

"I don't care. If it was up to me, I'd force you to buy a new one."

 

San rolls his eyes and swats Mingi's hand away when the taller boy pokes him in the ribs. They're overreacting. How do they even know in the first place?

 

He asks them. And regrets that immediately.

 

"We heard," Yeosang sighs.

 

_"Everyone on this floor probably did," Jongho adds._ _Mingi starts laughing, saying things that San remembers damn well saying himself to Wooyoung, in a voice that doesn't resemble San's at all. Seonghwa smacks the back of Mingi's head and the tall boy snickers._

 

Now, both San and Wooyoung are beet red, San stuffing his face with his food so he doesn't have to talk.

 

"We don't mind, by the way," Hongjoong finally speaks up. "I'm happy for you. We all are. But for the love of everything that's holy, don't have sex when we're home.  _Please_."

 

They nod frantically, secretly holding hands under the table. "We promise," Wooyoung says.

 

They break it anyway two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Talk to me if u wanna :')


End file.
